


Bite Me

by Cloud9



Series: Damon & Stiles' Sometimes Unfair Life [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Bar, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shy Stiles Stilinski, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud9/pseuds/Cloud9
Summary: This is a prequel to my first Damon/Stiles fic. Can be a read alone. I know a lot of you wanted me to elaborate a little deeper on their past so here it is!This is going to be a lot of smutty, good feels kind of work
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Damon & Stiles' Sometimes Unfair Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609489
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third story so bear with me. I am trying, you wanted it so you got it. The last one was just a quicky so it was a little fast paced. I didn't want to spend too much time on the details. I plan for this to be pretty long though and explain most everything. Let me know if you want to see anything in the comments. I try to get back to everyone who comments!

Stiles was plain and simple completely and utterly overworked. When he left for college it was like a slap in the face. He knew his father worked hard, he just didn't realize how hard supporting yourself was. Just the sheer amount of things to keep track of in his day to day life was taxing. Between school and work he wasn't finding much time for himself anymore.

So that's how he made his way to a dingy little bar. It was quite unimpressive but it was well known to be a welcome place for any sexual orientation. It wasn't dirty, just a little small. There were only two workers on staff. A cute little brunette that was bartending and a big burly man to card people and to handle any of the more unruly customers.

There was a small stage for live entertainment but it was empty. A small dance floor in from of the stage, also empty. His eyes then scanned the rest of the bar. There were a few booths and approximately ten small tables. He saw a sign for the bathrooms in the back right corner and that was pretty much it.

He didn't mind though, he knew it would be slow. He'd come early just for that reason. While he did want to unwind and dance a bit he also wanted to relax. He's sure some more people would start coming and an hour or so. It was a decently popular place for how small it was.

He had already ordered some chicken fingers and a beer. He was only 18 but he found someone who made pretty realistic cards. He was nibbling on one while reading a book that he's been interested in. Just never seeming to have the time to enjoy it. Losing track of time, it'd been about 45 minutes now. He hears a small group of females wearing skimpy outfits walk in gossiping.

Not soon after it's pretty packed and he's set his phone aside. There was no point in trying to read with the noise level being what it was. Not that that was what he was here to do anyway. Just a nice segway until the party livined up. The DJ starts playing his tracks and he has to admit he likes them.

He can feel the energy in his bones calling to him. He gets up to go to the dance floor and starts dancing to the upbeat music. Not really caring who he's dancing with. He never starts anything but he's willing to let any woman come up and grind with him. He's also pretty accepting of any guy that comes up and grabs his hips. So long as they're respectful.

He's not trying to get groped by someone he doesn't know. Yet there's something exilerating about dancing. So many styles and tempos. It really gets his blood pumping. He stays out there for a few hours letting partners come and go. Feeling the freedom of the music until he finally stumbles away to get another drink.

He can tell the bartender is a little overwhelmed with people right now so he sits down. Not wanting to pester he when so many people are rushing her. He reaches forward and grabs a toothpick out of the holder on the bar. Playing with it a little absent mindedly. He checks his phone.

*One new message from Scott*

"Hey man! It's been a minute, I know you've been working hard! It's been so busy here too. I know we haven't gotten to talk much but I just wanted to reach out and let you know I love you!"

It'd been a hard few years since Scott had been bit. Stiles wasn't really allowed around the pack or anything but he loved Scott. He tried to help Scott with research as much as he could without being involved. Things to have calmed down a bit back in town. Scott is now a vet tech, refusing to leave his pack to go away for school.

Hin though? He left as soon as he got the chance. Not much keeping me there. He was so tried of being rejected and unwanted. He got that the pack hadn't wanted him. That it was hard enough to protect themselves, let alone someone that couldn't protect themselves. It did sting a little that they used his information and didn't want anything to do with him though.

He didn't do it for them though, he had done it for Scott. Scott had responsibilities that couldn't be ignored. That took away from time he could give Stiles. He also loved his father more than anything in the world. His father didn't have much time for him either. He was always busy working, leaving Stiles on his own.

He didn't resent anyone for the way things had to be. He understands the pack and loves his father and Scott to death. He never really tried to reach out and make new friends either. So realistically he knew he was alone due to his own actions. So here he is trying to brake the cycle of being antisocial.

Yet he just can't find himself interested in most people. They're so mundane and Stiles doesn't know how simple he wants to be. He loved Scott for being so bold and rambunctious. He figured it'll probably be a while before he finds someone who's interesting.

He was musing the state of his life when someone sat down next to him.

"You didn't catch me as the shy type. I've been watching you dance and you seem pretty bold. Yet here you are sitting for ten minutes at a bar with no drink. Afraid to ask?" Inquires the man looking at Stiles with a twinkle in his eye.

Stiles looks at the man and appreciates the site. The man was tall and looked to be in fantastic shape. He's wearing a tight black tee shirt and some jeans. His hair is an inky black with bright blue eyes. His impeccable jaw line has a dark shadow of stubble. All in all a beautiful man.

"Just lost in a memory. I'm not afraid to get my own drink but I'm willing to let you get me one if you're interested" replies Stiles with the whisper of a smile on his face.

"I think that would be a fantastic idea. I've been waiting for a moment to be able to talk to you. You've certainly caught my interest. Would you like to find a table to get a little privacy?" The man asks.

"I think I could be persuaded if you tell me your name"

"Damon at your service" He says as he grabs Stiles' hand and leaves a kiss on his knuckles. "Grab a table and I'll get you your drink. Do you have a preference?"

"Just a beer will suffice, I'd hate to be taken advantage of if I got anything stronger" Stiles laughs starting to get up and walk away. Hearing Damon chuckle Stiles turns around to find an empty table.

"Maybe I'll be able to change your mind about being taken advantage of" Damon jokes before I go. Shaking my head in amusement I go and sit down. I watch him at the bar. His movements look flawless. Him talking to the bartender with a casual ease. The way he walks over is graceful.

Honestly just everything about Damon screams confidence and it looks good on him. Damon sets his beer in front of him and takes the seat across from me. "So what is your name, unless you'd just liked to be called beautiful for the rest of the night"

Stiles snorts, grabbing his beer. "My name is Stiles"

Damon is quiet for a few seconds as though drinking in the name like a fine wine. Mulling it around in his head, memorizing it. "What a beautiful name, I haven't heard a name so exotic in a while."

"Well let me tell you a secret, that's not exactly my real name. My real name makes my nickname look normal. Almost unpronounceable" Stiles says with mirth.

"Pray tell" Asks Damon interested

"I'll let you know if you stick around long enough" says Stiles "only my parents know what my real name is, you've got to work for it" he says with a wink.

It was the start of something beautiful. They talked for quite a few hours getting to know each other. Odds and ends. Stiles was having a blast. Not only was Damon handsome, he was brilliant. He found out Damon lived around here and worked at a mechanics shop for fun.

Stiles told him how he had a double major and it was kicking his ass. He was going to school for history and mythology. When they reached that topic Damon's eyes seemed to spark.

"Now why would such topics interest someone like yourself" Damon probes.

"I've always loved anything mythical and find it facinating. The history is so I can actually find a job. I don't know how many people hire mythology majors but I can't imagine a lot" Stiles says bending the truth just a little. Stiles told Scott he would come back to try and be his emmisary if he ever needed it. He couldn't tell Damon that though. He truely did need the history though if he wants to get an actual job to feed himself.

Damon looks at him a little bit longer before shaking his head and laughs. "Interesting, there's still so much I'd love to know about you. The bar is about to close though and I'd love to get to dance with you before it does."

Taking Stiles' hand Damon drags him on the dance floor. The music has turned from energetic to a hot, slow, and dirty beat since the beginning of the night. They're touching now, face to face. Damon has two hands on his hips pressing them together. Stiles looks up through his lashes and licks his lips a little nervously. Stiles loves to dance but it's not usually with someone he's so attracted to. It makes the whole thing a little less care free and a little more uncomfortable.

Not that Damon is uncomfortable, just his pants are. He can feel his dick starting to take interest in the proceedings. He takes a deep breath and tries to control himself.

"Don't tell me you're getting shy now baby" Damon purrs in his ear. Stiles blushes and hides his face in Damon's chest. He can feel the rumble of laughter at the action.

"It's ok, I'll take care of everything" Damon continues, he leads Stiles with a slow roll of his hips. Everything about the man is sinful. Stiles let's out a small whimper when Damon nudges his leg between Stiles'. Damon takes his time with teasing touches while his leg is giving Stiles some friction. Stiles completely hard and panting. It's taking everything he has not to hump Damon's leg on the dance floor. He isn't embarrassed though, he can feel how excited Damon is too.

Damon flips him around so he can press his dick into Stiles' ass. They're grinding and Stiles can feel how bad his hole wants it. It feels so empty and he wants it so bad. They're losing their rythm out of desperation. Stiles has his hands up over his head tangled into Damon's hair. While one of Damon's is locked on his hip and the other is exploring his chest and getting teasingly close to his waistband.

"Want to go somewhere private?" Asks Damon, his voice is husky. Stiles feels a little bit like cold water has been thrown at him. He's sure he looks just as debauched as Damon. He's never been with a guy before. He figures he's going to lose it sometime and Damon's touch feels practically electrical. Yet in his mind he's a little scared and unsure.

"I'm sorry, I don't think that I can be comfortable sleeping with someone I just met" Stiles says regretibly. It hurts him to say it but he wants his first time to be gentle and a little more meaningful. Stiles shrinks on himself assuming Damon will be angry and won't want to keep wasting his time.

Surprising him, Damon puts a finger under his chin and makes him look up. Damon has a gentle look on his face. "That's ok, the bar is closing though. I don't know what it is but I feel pretty drawn to you. So we'll just have to get to know each other. Let me get your number and walk you to your car so I know you're safe."

Stiles flounders a bit and feels stinging at his eyes. His eyes aren't watering, he's not that pathetic. He's just really touched that Damon is giving him time and likes him enough to want to talk more. "I think I'd really like that" mumbles Stiles.

"Perfect" Damon flashes a bright smile, takes his hand, and starts leading him to the door. When they get to Stiles' Jeep they trade numbers. "Is it alright if I kiss you though?"

Stiles blushes and nods his head. Like a flash Damon's lips were on his in a way less than PG type of way. Stiles whimpers and holds on to Damon's shoulders as he's backed into his Jeep. It's overwhelming and undeniably hot. Stiles can't think of anything except the talented lips on his.

Damon grabs his ass and hikes Stiles up so he's holding him. Damon has his dick pressing against Stiles' ass. While Stiles' dick is rubbing against Damon's abs. It doesn't last long, Damon is setting him down far too soon. "Just to remember me by, I'll see you soon" Damon winks and starts to walk over to his Camaro.

Stiles leans back against his Jeep touching his lips, watching Damon go. Shaking his head he gets in his Jeep and starts the ride back to his dorms. He's pretty uncomfortable the whole way. His dick is straining against the zipper and it doesn't want to let up. He palms himself a little and groans.

When he parks he slams the door to the Jeep and makes his way quickly to his dorm. Luckily at this place everyone was allowed their own room. So he wouldn't have to worry about a roommate. Stiles gets to his room and closes and locks the door quickly. Fumbling with his jeans he stumbles due to a pant leg trying to rush them off and make his way to the bed.

Finally getting himself naked on his bed, he opens the drawer to find lube and his dildo. It's purple with sparkles, about 6" with an ok girth. He's desperate almost dropping the lube as he slathers his fingers. He shoves them in his hole and quickly tries to prepare himself a bit.

Too impatient, he gives up and lubes his toy. He presses it in and he groans. He loves to be filled. He starts to fuck himself roughly, while jerking himself off. He doesn't last that long after being so worked up. He can feel himself getting close and he thinks about how big Damon felt through his pants, how big his hands are, and how strong he way.

He cums spilling all over his hands and stomach yelling Damon's name. It's not long before regret starts to set in. Damon probably won't message him. He should have just fucked him. He was just too nervous and now he's probably lost his chance.

A little ping and his phone lighting up tears him out of his thoughts.

*Message from Damon ❤️*

Damon had put his information in with a heart. It made him feel warm inside. When he opens his phone. It's a photo of Damon still in pants, though his dick is obviously hard and making a imprint. Though it's hard to tell the size really with the pants. Stiles can at least tell he's big. Another text follows soon after.

"You little minx, I can't stop thinking about you. I can't wait to spend time with you again. Feel free to message or call me every minute of the day, you wouldn't be bothering me. Have sweet dreams of me 😘"

Luckily Stiles was a little too spent to get too worked up over the photo but he did feel his dick twitch. He cleaned up a bit, went to his dresser and found some panties. He put them on and sent a photo back.

"I can't stop thinking of you either. Maybe this can help out your problem a bit. I can't wait to see you either! Feel free to call or text me too, I love your voice. I hope you sleep well because I'll definitely be dreaming of you!" Stiles replies. He feels like he has butterfly's in his stomach.

He falls asleep very excited for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some photos of Stiles' Jeep & Damon's car!


End file.
